


Madame Rosie Will See You Now

by RaiofSunshine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Charlie & Vaggie Are Oblivious, Cuckolding, Dominant Rosie, F/F, Flirting, Masturbation, Rosie is Opportunistic, Sexual Education, Strap-Ons, Stripteasing, Submissive Vaggie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victorian Clothing, submissive Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: A visit from Alastor gives Rosie just the juicy piece of gossip she needs to have some much desired fun with the princess and her beloved
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Rosie/Charlie Magne, Rosie/Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Rosie/Vaggie
Comments: 36
Kudos: 58





	1. A Hard Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liminallamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminallamb/gifts).



> So, this certainly isn't my usual work, but it was brought to my attention that there is a severe deficiency of Rosie smut on this site, and I could not let such a travesty go on!
> 
> Drink some water, go feral, and enjoy <3

Steam bloomed from a pristine teacup, the drinkware part of a coveted set. The porcelain white complimented by pastel pink calla lilies was hidden as the chatty guest took his cup. Alastor never bothered to add anything to his tea, preferring the rich liquid untainted. 

Rosie didn't mind a bit, knowing Mimzy could take enough for the both of them whenever she stopped by. Her cheeks tugged her lips faintly behind her cup, eyes crinkling at the corners as she found amusement in Alastor's prattling. The cardinal companion across from her was frequently tight-lipped and evasive about himself, but his mouth could run a mile a minute about others.

"This morning I learned something quite fascinating, my dear! Why, the hilarity is nothing if not mind-boggling!" Alastor gestured with his empty hand to an invisible audience aside from his host. "Have you heard of anything as absurd as a succubus who is clumsy with sexual relations?"

The mere mention of her favored flower caused her to raise an eyebrow in slight interest. As an expert in  _ gardening _ , it would only be helpful to give her guest her undivided attention.

The vermeil demon took her pause as his cue to go on with his bit of gossip. "As I thought! Not only that,  _ but _ her mother is only the highest expert in the sin of lust! Oh to be such a shame to her heritage!" He cackled harshly, tears forming in his vision.

Lowering her cup, Rosie's lips curled into a mischievous smile as the pieces of Alastor's little puzzle fell into place. So, the endearing ray of sunshine that was the princess was having some troubles in the bedroom. Well, who was she if not a generous gardener, especially with blossoms in need. And those two young ladies were more than deserving of her care.

~ ~ ~ ~

The blonde demon couldn't help but fidget with her slacks, eyes darting around and taking in the older styled parlour she sat in with her partner in love and redemption. Everything had such warming tones, and despite the antiquity of items, there wasn't any obvious trace of dust. Charlie found herself entranced by the ornate wallpaper, distracted from the tension in her stomach. 

A letter had arrived at the hotel, addressed to herself and Vaggie. When she had read it, she was floored, overcome with excitement and intimidation. Rosie was one of the more "silent" overlords, but still not to be trifled with if her body count was anything to go by. Charlie had met her on more than one occasion when her father had hosted a soirée, the woman behaving courteously, but something in her gaze made the bubbly blonde feel like she was toeing a line. What was on the other side of that line, she wasn't sure, but an inkling deep between her thighs made her curious.

Her wayward thoughts were dropped, the sound of heels clicking down the wooden hallway dragging her attention to the doorway. The entrance to the room was filled with a visage of Victorian beauty. Charlie wouldn't admit it out loud, but the woman had been a hefty clue to her sexuality as she was growing up. Rosie never showed much skin at all, but in the princesses' opinion, it was all the more alluring just to try and picture what lay beneath all that conservative fabric.

Charlie caught herself staring for longer than necessary, her already reddened cheeks heating further as she rushed to stand up in greeting. "Miss Rosie! Thank you so much for seeing us!" She shot her hand out, quick to offer it out of a sense of etiquette.

Beside her, Vaggie got up with a cautious glare, but kept her hands folded in front of her chest. "Yeah, sorta out of the blue, but we appreciate it."

Rosie seemed to take in Vaggie's posture for a moment before turning to Charlie, taking her hand in a delicate handshake. The royal demon blinked as their hands released one another. It felt as if her host's fingertips had caressed her pulse through her wrist, though only for a very brief moment. She shook off the thought internally and took her seat again, certain she had imagined it.

~ ~ ~ ~

She didn't like the vibes coming off this sinner, no matter how prim and proper she seemed. Vaggie's arms tightened around her chest, feeling like she was in need of a hug from Charlie but knew that it wasn't the right time for it. The  _ mujer _ had a seat across from them, her smile appearing easy-going as she crossed a leg over the other under her floor-sweeping skirt.

"Why don't you tell me about your project, darling?" Rosie folded her hands over her lap as she settled in for the expectedly one-sided discussion.

Vaggie tuned her lover out, having heard the pitch so many times that she could recite it in synch if she had to. She wasn't comfortable with public speaking, let alone trying to sell an idea with the same level of enthusiasm as Charlie. Thankful that her partner understood that, she took the extra free time to observe their  _ opponent _ , in a sense. 

Rosie had a reputation for lying low among the overlords, only getting cutthroat when a sinner stepped on her toes. She was as reclusive as Alastor, the moth demon only finding him, a club-owner by the name of Mimzy, and an exterminated demon known as Franklin as her listed acquaintances. So why was an emporium owner interested in a hotel aimed at redemption? Less demons in Hell meant less potential customers.

Glaring her down for an unknown amount of time, she was taken out of her theorizing when she noticed the hollow abyss of eyes appear to move to her. She shifted on her chair as she stared back in challenge. Their host didn't flinch, instead it was as if the eyes slowly roamed down her body. Vaggie squirmed, unsure if she was psyching herself out when the older woman didn't even have pupils.

Their assumed staring contest was cut short when the overlord smiled wide, likely at something her lover had said. "My! Ambitious  _ and _ beautiful! You are certainly the Princess of Hell, darling."

Vaggie's eyes bugged at the compliment, quickly turning and catching sight of Charlie's flustered expression before she had ducked completely.

"Such a lovely and sweet couple. I am envious of you two." The airy titter made heat rush to Vaggie's cheeks as she looked back at their host, her head tilted as she openly admired the young pair. "Oh my, I didn't mean to embarrass you both."

Vaggie was speechless, at a loss as to how to combat the calm flattery. Her partner beside her was equally distressed, making sputtered sounds of objection.

Rosie only sighed softly, a hand coming to her cheek as she looked off to the side. "Oh to be young again...I am sure you precious flowers can hardly keep your hands to yourself."

Charlie, finding her voice, exclaimed in an embarrassed wail, "Th-that isn't true! We don't do anything like that!" Vaggie reeled at the admission, squeezing the skirt of her dress in shame as Charlie laid bare their personal baggage in front of a complete stranger.

The mature beauty looked back at them in what looked to be complete disbelief. "Say it isn't so! But darling, you are a succubus, are you not?"

Charlie tucked her feet under her chair as she stared at her legs. "I...I am part succubus, yes, but...neither of us have...been with another woman."

Vaggie found her body mimicking Charlie's, just as frustrated by their problem. " _ Mi amor _ , it's fine. We'll figure it out…"

~ ~ ~ ~

The Victorian demon studied the vulnerable couple across from her with her faux show of compassion. While she did find it a shame, it just meant the garden of opportunities was that much bigger. She could teach them, mold them to her personal tastes, and she was certainly anxious to savor their delicate blossoms, dripping with nectar.

Uncrossing her legs, Rosie then got up, kneeling daintily so that both of them could see her in a less intimidating stance. "Do not fret, pretties. If you worry too much, you'll wrinkle those beautiful faces. Everyone starts off unsure."

Much to her surprise, it was the feisty moth that took her bait, her hand rubbing her other arm as she peered up at the overlord. "Even...you?"

Rosie waved off the question with a breathy laugh, "Of course, darling. Why I was once like you girls, young and unsure of myself. The difference is that I had a teacher."

Vaggie looked up, her brow furrowing some in confusion, "You had a teacher? ¿ _ Por qué? _ "

"No no, not a formal teacher, you precious girl. Just a woman who had much more experience than myself. Though back then, we had to be far more discreet." The mature dame smiled, a hint of nostalgia coloring her complexion as she recalled those secretive visits.

The brightly aura'd princess moved in her seat, appearing to be taking in the information rather steadily. It was a few moments later when she spoke up, "...could  _ you _ tell us how it's done?" Her voice tripped in uncertainty while her pale face was transformed into warm red.

Rosie could barely hold in her brimming grin as she tutted the inquiry with a finger. "Oh darling, I couldn't possibly tell you how it is done."

Vaggie waved her hands in front of her, mortified at the question asked of their host, "Th-that  _ está bien _ ! Really,  _ lo siento _ ! Charlie was jok-"

"Such things like that require a more  _ hands on _ approach." Rosie cooly interrupted the stumbling moth demon as she nonchalantly slid her hands onto each of their knees, noting how each of them responded positively with a squeeze of their thighs.

She would feast so well tonight.


	2. Wrapped Around Her Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson One: Madame Rosie asks that her darlings be on their best behavior

Charlie felt dizzy, unsure how she and Vaggie had ended up in the bedroom, but was overly aware of the heat between her legs. She rubbed them together, feeling her panties clinging from how sopping they were and praying that Vaggie couldn't tell how aroused she was, even with something as simple as a flirtatious touch of her knee.

Rosie stood before the couple, tilting her head as she checked them out from head to toe before casually circling them. The blonde demon felt bare and on display, despite being fully clothed with Vaggie at her side. Swallowing hard, Charlie's posture felt wound up with tension like a doll with a key in its back. She didn't know what exactly would happen, but her nerves weren't prepared.

"Ease up, darlings. I won't do anything you don't like." The woman leaned down between them, her tone sinking into something sultry and sweet like golden syrup. "But I can promise, you will like it quite a lot." Her hand found its way onto Charlie's right hip then traced a lazy circle over the clothing. "Now, my precious dears, why don't you be good girls and show me those gorgeous bodies, hm?"

Though the phrasing was interrogative, it came off as a firm command from the experienced demon. Charlie glanced over to Vaggie, seeing that she looked almost as anxious as herself. She gave her lover a reassuring nod and felt excitement burst in her heart when it was returned, albeit more shyly. 

Turning to the moth demon, she silently moved her trembling hands from the straps of the dress. Her mouth turned up in a shaky smile, Vaggie watching her as she helped her undress carefully. A heaviness was growing in her stomach as she removed her lover's outfit so that the other woman in the room could also bask in her private beauty.

Along came the dress as it fell in a pool around Vaggie's stocking clad feet, leaving her in said stockings as well as mismatched gloves, a plain sports bra, and her g-string. The bow-wearing sinner's thighs moved against one another, drawing Charlie's attention down to glistening inner thighs. Puppies be damned, she wasn't the only one hot and bothered.

~ ~ ~ ~

Always one to be self-conscious, Vaggie could particularly feel it with both Charlie and Rosie leering down at her as she stood in her underwear, peeling her gloves from her arms. She mentally cursed herself for having less difficult clothing as she squinted at her partner's outfit. 

Reaching out, she pushed Charlie's suspenders off their respective shoulders, feeling that step was at least easy enough. Her fingers shook while she tried to take hold of the top button of the white shirt, her digits fumbling with the small items. Frustration rose, her irritation growing as she kept losing her grip on the buttons.

" _ ¡Mierda! _ Fucking buttons!" She snarled, losing her patience as she clumsily slipped up again. Grabbing the shirt by its collar, she registered Charlie's shock just as she yanked, the buttons giving away under her anger and flying to different parts of the bedroom. Underneath, Charlie wore a lacy white bra so as not to be noticed through her now-wrecked shirt.

"Vaggie?!" Charlie leaned back, but her horns peeked through her hairline. Something Vaggie knew only happened when she was angry...or extremely turned on. Seeing the horns starting to form lit a fire in Vaggie's core, stirring up the magma that had begun to bubble earlier.

" _ Lo siento, mi amorcita...pero necesito más." _ Gripping either side of the pants' fly, she felt a primal grunt erupt from her throat before the button and zipper were made to submit to her desire as well. Pulling the clothing down her lover's legs, she revealed panties in a similar lacy white to the bra.

The one-eyed damsel gasped, the fabric soaked through and clinging obscenely to the mound beneath it. "Fuck Charlie…"

"Vaggie…" Tightening her thighs together, the princess in saintly white's voice was thick with need.

A lusty exhale pushed itself between the sexual tension radiating off the couple, "My my, darlings...I certainly can see that the two of you are more than a little prepared." Rosie devoured their bodies up with her voracious gaze, spending the most time on their thighs.

Vaggie instinctively moved to cover her groin, only to let out an eep, Rosie holding her wrist just firm enough so she couldn't budge. "Now dear, no need to be demure. Let me see everything, pretty please?"

Nodding softly, the moth dame let her arm go limp in response to the plea. " _ S-sí...perdóname, _ ma'am."

"Madame." Lifting her chin with a single finger, Rosie grinned charmingly down at Vaggie. "It's Madame Rosie, my little tiger lily."

~ ~ ~ ~

Guiding them with a gentle push towards the bed, Rosie delighted in how obedient the two were turning out to be. "Sit down, dears. Let me get more comfortable so we can begin." Swaying away from them, she observed the pair of lovers as she began to deftly remove her outfit.

Her jacket came off with no trouble and dropped to the floor as she slipped her feet out of her shoes. Charlie bit her bottom lip in what looked like anticipation as her fingers undid her skirt, letting it fall to show the lower half of her shirtwaist and petticoat. Rosie had to hold back a laugh at the way the princess squirmed in her seat, the striptease making her antsy.

Good. She wanted to make these gorgeous girls wait, to be driven mad by their own carnal desires. Lifting the shirtwaist over her head, she had a brief decision to make in order to truly prolong their suffering, opting to keep the petticoat on and remove her corset covering next. A sharp inhale from the direction of the bed came, the sound originating from the shortest of the three, if Rosie was correct.

The swell of her porcelain skinned breasts was now in view, and the look in both lovers' eyes was beyond satisfying. Giving the pair her most provocative smirk, she hooked her thumbs into the petticoat and combinations and dragged them down her hips to join her skirt on the carpet. Placing both hands on her waist, she stood proudly in only her black stockings and the cream corset they were attached to.

Vaggie groaned low, eyes transfixed to her milky yet powerful thighs, " _ Mierda _ ... _ apareces tan bella." _

"M-Madame Rosie...you're so...wow." The blonde beside her visibly swallowed, her saliva production likely at a record high.

She giggled at their praise, unsure what the moth had said but noting the awed tone used, "Thank you, darlings. Now...to get started." Her lips spread in a near-impatient smile, joy and arousal a torrent inside.

~ ~ ~ ~

Charlie watched as her closest and dearest companion was directed to sit with her back against the mahogany headboard. Coming back to her, Rosie put a hand on the small of her back and eased her up onto the large bed until she faced Vaggie on her hands and knees.

"Listen here, my sweet stargazer, you will do as I do. Understand?" Rosie cocked her head just a fraction as she watched the royal demon before her.

Charlie nodded in a hurry, eager to satisfy the itch vibrating under her skin, "Yes, of course!" Her eyes widened as the overlord cupped her chin with one hand.

"Yes, what?" The mature beauty raised an eyebrow as her voice bordered on authoritative.

Knees wobbling, Charlie wet her lips as her mouth felt too dry at that moment. "Y-yes, Madame Rosie." She shuddered as the dame's thumb shifted to caress over her bottom lip.

Rosie hummed in amusement as she took her place behind her, "Good girl. Remember, follow my lead as close as you can." The command was followed by a soft laugh, as if she had made a joke.

Turning her face back to her partner, she smiled up at Vaggie, the grey skinned girl looking just as nervous as she felt. They were going to have sex for the first time, but not alone. Her breathing stuttered a moment as her panties were pulled down at a tantalizing pace, shifting her weight so she could help get them around her knees. Mimicking this, she stared up into Vaggie's warm eyes as she took her panties off as well.

Her lips opened to let a gasp escape, fingertips lightly tracing her damp slit but not pushing passed to her delicate flesh. She reached out and did the same to her love, her light, the whimper it elicited sending a rush of need to her center. Legs growing restless, she shifted so that her chest pressed against the sheets, the position making her haunches raise higher. 

There was a pause behind her, then an airy giggle before, without a moment's notice, she felt skilled fingers spreading her sex to display the glistening pinkness. Sucking in a breath, her fingers shook as she gently pried apart Vaggie's lips, her digits having trouble not slipping on the natural lubricant.

Her eyes fell on the swollen clit, tempted to circle it with the pad of her thumb. But she had to be a good girl, both for Rosie and for Vaggie's sake.

~ ~ ~ ~

Vaggie felt like she might go off at any second, unable to believe the pure level of eroticism she was allowed to witness. Even as Rosie touched her love in the most intimate place she could, her eyes never left the moth demon. It was as if she was trying to make the point that by extension, she was pleasuring her as much as she was Charlie. Seeing Rosie give a particularly teasing smirk, she barely had time to brace before Charlie whined, horns inching upward further as two fingers steadily buried themselves in her cunt.

Rolling her head back to rest on the headboard, she felt a moan wrung from her throat as her vocal lover began pumping her fingers, though a bit trembling. Her thighs opened wider, her attention divided between Charlie's flushed expression and the maddeningly sexy grin that Rosie had on.

"M-Madame Rosie...good...so good." Charlie's eyes were closed as she whimpered, her hips actively rocking back to meet each thrust of fingers. Vaggie would feel jealous...if she wasn't acting just as wanton, shamefully displaying her enthusiasm for the woman pleasuring her  _ amor _ . 

Rosie's grin only seemed to grow wider before she gave a conspiratorial wink, making the smallest demon tilt her head. In seconds she understood though, as Charlie's whimpers became garbled pleas, an obscenely wet sound coming from just out of view. Vaggie shivered hard, witnessing as Charlie was far too out of it to do the same to her lover, instead rolling and shoving her hips back on the hand abusing her snatch. 

So, Vaggie did the only logical course of action. Her fingers sought out her clit, finding that her pussy was flooded far beyond what she had perceived. Throwing any teasing out the window, she furiously and desperately rubbed the sensitive nub. 

At first, she couldn't look away from Charlie, devolved into the picture of slutty as she sought out her climax, horns standing fully erect. Then...she caught Rosie's eyes and their searing intensity. Instead, she couldn't stop herself from spreading her legs to their widest point, her fingers moving down to sink into her more than willing core. She worked her hand to an excessive point to keep pace with the woman watching, her own lewd squelching joining the indecent symphony in the room.

It didn't take long for either her or Charlie to orgasm at the rate they were going, spurred to crash headfirst into that cliff of ecstasy. They came, screaming and sobbing, within seconds of each other. And if either had noticed it wasn't their names they cried out, then neither said anything as they slumped near each other on the bed. The last thing Vaggie saw, before the heavy need to sleep overtook her, was Rosie at the foot of the bed, smirking as she licked her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All proceeding additions will take place as seperate instances as Charlie & Vaggie fall farther into the addicting debauchery of Madame Rosie's sexual prowess. Sometimes it will be both of them, but other times it will be only one of them.


	3. Porcelain and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A door knocker seems like such a harmless item, until it becomes the only thing between you and possibly the most stunning overlord in Hell.

Never had something as innocuous as a door knocker seemed so overbearingly heavy. All she had to do was firmly hit it on the wood. That's it. It wasn't as if it would bite her. But, maybe its owner would.

Vaggie's thighs tensed at the thought, her mind flashing back to all those grins and smirks thrown her way. Such a dangerous set of pearls would be painful, but they'd hurt in the best of ways. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ready herself for the conversation.

Her and Charlie had discussed it. They both wanted to see Rosie again.  _ Needed _ to see her again. Something about the way she handled them drove them crazy, pushing them to see what else they could learn. Though, she would be hard pressed to deny that it was for more than just learning.

She raised her hand again, wanting to just let it go and get it over with, when the door opened and pulled her with it, right into the chest of its owner.

"Oh my, I didn't expect to have a snack delivered to my doorstep." Winking, Rosie's smile was wide and flirty as she traced her fingertips up Vaggie's spine through her dress.

The moth demon sputtered, stepping back in distress as she was forced to meet the final boss quicker than she wanted. "I-I was just in the area! I um-" She racked her brain for an excuse, desperate to turn back. "-I accidentally left my gloves!"

Rosie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but stepped to the side to let her by. "I'm sorry, darling. I hadn't even noticed."

Holding in a sigh of relief, Vaggie hurried in and to the stairs. "That's fine, they can be easy to overlook all the time." Her laugh came out forced from her nerves. She just had to pretend to look for the gloves, then get out of there. No way was she going to be able to do this. What was she thinking?

~ ~ ~ ~

She'd been fully aware of Vaggie's presence in front of her door, having caught sight of her coming down the street from her window. Excitement had shot through her, hot and pulsing. It was inevitable that she'd hear from them again, but to see only one of them was unexpected. And to see that it wasn't the princess, well...she was a fan of pleasant surprises. Charlie had become putty beneath her hand, but she craved to make her lover come undone as well.

Rosie observed the grey thighs peeking above the stockings as she ascended the stairs behind her guest. They looked so soft...and unmarked. She'd have to fix that.

Upon reaching the bedroom, she couldn't help but watch in bemusement as the girl did her best to search for the gloves that Rosie recalled with certainty were back home. The poor thing was so shy, unable to look her in the eye as she shuffled the room to and fro. That was fine. She could be patient.

The mysterious gloves were not found among the bedding. Nor were they around the perimeter of the bed, let alone hiding underneath it. Vaggie was really doing her best to play up the search, and she couldn't help but find it adorable. 

That was, until the bow-toting girl moved over to her dresser, pulling on the top drawer handle. "M-maybe it got mixed up with your lau-" The sentence dropped hard, like a hot potato one wasn't expecting to be handed.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting on a silken red cushion was probably the fanciest strap that the femme moth had ever seen. The toy itself was a pure porcelain, not a knick in sight and spotless. Its size made the saliva in Vaggie's mouth dry up. Nothing extraordinarily big, but definitely able to satisfy someone. Satisfy  _ her. _

All at once, she was aware of a presence behind her just before she sensed Rosie lean near her shoulder. "Lovely, is it not? The strap ribbons are made of silk." Her breath tickled her neck, making Vaggie shiver.

"I uh...I guess it's nice. Not like I'd know." Vaggie crossed her arms, thinking maybe they would strengthen the resolve she felt slipping from her grasp.

Rosie inquired behind her, sounding disbelieving, "Oh my, why is that?"

Vaggie reddened, at a loss for a snappy retort to hide behind. "I know what it is. I just...don't have experience with one." There was silence at first, leading her to think that she could get out of there. 

Instead, she felt fingertips brush at the hem of her dress. Rosie's mouth was suddenly at her ear, the volume of her voice just barely a whisper, "That will not do, darling. Let me help with that."

With the gentle plea, Vaggie's poorly built wall of avoidance and resistance came crumbling down. Help sounded so tempting.

~ ~ ~ ~

Rosie smirked at the sight before her, pride welling up inside her. Here was the lover of Hell's princess, bent over her bed with her dress bunched around her waist, damp panties pushed down around her knees. She licked her lips, the visual feast more delicious than any delicacy.

Vaggie was trembling, surely from a cocktail of nerves and expectation. Reaching down, she pet down the moth's spine to help ease any doubt in her. "Do not fret, my tiger lily. You are going to feel amazing very soon." She stepped closer, the tip of her toy teasing open the slit. Moving it slowly, she gathered the demon's wetness on her tip, noting how she hummed below her. "Tell me, how does that feel?"

The shuddering sinner inhaled sharply when her clit was brushed, " _ B-bien. _ It's...good."

"May I proceed?" Questioning, she brought the tip to rest lightly at the entrance, letting the dear girl know exactly what she was asking to do.

There was a moment heavy with silence as Rosie watched the smaller demon. Until, she finally nodded, sending heat rushing to the woman's loins. But, that wasn't going to be enough. She needed to  _ hear _ it. 

A firm slap rang out, the skin of Vaggie's right ass cheek starting to flush from the unexpected contact. "Use your voice, dear."

The moth's voice was pitched high from pain, but noticeably thicker from pleasure, a visible shiver going up her back. "¡ _ Sí!  _ Please put it in me!"

Rosie's teeth were shown off as she grinned, her fingers gripping the nervous sinner's hips as she very carefully penetrated her. Each thrust was steady and purposeful, gently sawing every inch into the girl so that she could get accustomed to its girth. The last thing she wanted was the poor thing to regret the decision, even if she might do so once her body caught up later.

The orchestra of whimpers and sweet gasps were music to her ears, but could stand to be turned up a few notches. Her hips pressed the toy deeper, causing the sounds to increase in fervor and the demon beneath her to push back in reply.

"Such a needy girl~" She ground her hips forward without warning, a playful lilt to her comment.

~ ~ ~ ~

Vaggie mewled prettily as her hips stuttered, but felt her face heat up in embarrassment, "I-it isn't that good! I...I just-aHH!" 

Her sentence was cut off by the intense tingling in her scalp as Rosie pulled on a handful of hair. "Oh my, what a brat you can be." The accusation did nothing to ease the flooding in her cunt, but she couldn't let it go either.

"L-leave me alone." It was meant to sound strong, unyielding, yet Vaggie could hear the pitiful tinge of submission coloring her words. The toy inside her receded carefully, making her think she had won against the overlord. Then, without warning, Rosie's powerful thighs snapped forward and sent the porcelain phallus plunging into her pussy, filling her with its mind-numbing girth and making her squeal.

Rosie bent down to lick along her shoulder, tracing the length to her neck before growling sensually, "Never."

There was no preparing her for the way the Victorian dame thrusted into her squelching depths. The obscene sound highlighted by the slapping of thighs against ass and amplified by the not-so-innocent squeaking of the bed frame. Vaggie was being fucked like a whore, and she could literally think of nothing better, her brain turned to mush as her pussy was pounded into. 

Her moans were shrill, her voice unable to contain the ecstasy in a neat little package as she felt drool dripping down her chin. Pressure was quickly building in her center, tension winding tighter. She was going to cum, and she hadn't even touched herself since she got there, with the exception of pulling her dress up so she could bend over like a bitch in heat.

"P-please...fucking please!" She felt tears forming as she shoved herself back onto the milky white cock, desperate to aid in her climax.

Rosie sounded delighted by the begging, "Please what, darling?" Her hips ground the toy in rougher.

"Please make me cum, Madame Rosie!" She lowered her head, submitting herself completely to the generous woman behind her.

Hands tightening on hips in preparation, she was rewarded for her good behavior immediately. Her cunt was shown no mercy, the pace brutal and causing her to be reduced to incoherent babbling. There was no way for her to get a word out as she felt the tension in her give in to the sexual bliss with an intense snap, so instead she screeched like a banshee.

White hot fire spread through her veins, spurred on by the continued thrusting from the overlord. Every nerve ending felt like it was being burnt off at the same time, her toes cramping as they curled up. It was all too much for her to handle, then suddenly, it was all dimmed down.

~ ~ ~ ~

A giggle slipped out as she felt the moth's body go limp in her grasp. It had been some time since she knocked a plaything out during sex. Gently, she pulled the toy out of the bratty sinner's messily wet hole. How she wished she could taste her juices, but she could wait for her to regain consciousness. Rosie had a bounty of patience, and Vaggie was more than worth the wait.

For now, she helped the girl to lay properly in bed, untangling her panties from around her knees. She smirked, looking at the soaked clothing, before tossing it into her personal hamper. No one said she couldn't keep a trophy.


	4. Rosebuds and Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pot of tea goes to waste once again, but Rosie can afford more, especially when it means tending to a precious lily.

It felt like just the other day when she was last in this parlour, but in reality it was closer to a week by now. Too much had happened in that short timeframe, yet it also felt like just the tip of an iceberg that Charlie couldn't begin to fathom. When Vaggie had come home days ago, she was like another woman. 

So rejuvenated, full of light, and  _ erotic. _ Giggling, her brain conjured up the additional memory of Vaggie walking through the lobby like a newborn fawn, Angel cackling and commenting on how she looked like she'd received "the best dicking in her life". The moth had shot him a glare, but her cheeks were on fire. He'd been right.

That night, she made her lover confess everything under the ministrations of her enthusiastic fingers. How Rosie had jackhammered the sense out of her, not once, but two separate times, treating Vaggie to her tongue-work before she sent her on her way. The next day, the moth had retaliated by coming home with a brand new strap and showing her exactly what the overlord had done to her, sending Charlie's mind on a frenzied field trip to Neverland with the amount of times she came.

Now, she sat in the same chair as just days ago for she couldn't ignore the crawling under her skin any longer. She wanted a private  _ lesson _ just as much as Vaggie. Maybe more, if the heat already pooling between her thighs was any indication. 

Rosie's heels were heard leaving the kitchen, coming down the hall to enter the parlour. "I am terribly sorry for the wait, darling." She put the tea set down, but instead of taking her place in her chair across from Charlie, she sat in the guest chair beside her.

The blonde demon felt the rhythm of her pulse pick up, the gesture unexpected but not unwelcome. She didn't come here to put distance between herself and the experienced beauty, quite the opposite. It was just a surprise that the dame would be bold so early in her visit.

"W-what are you doing, Rosie?" Charlie unintentionally pressed her knees together, idly wondering if the action would quell the storm brewing.

The Victorian overlord leaned over into her personal space with no hint of hesitation, dragging the index finger of her right hand under her chin tantalizingly slow. "What was that, my stargazer?"

Charlie knew the floodgates were barely staying strong, shifting in her chair at the surge of heat mocking her. "Madame Rosie…" As the show of respect left her mouth, her eyes opened wide.

~ ~ ~ ~

Beckoning lips were captured softly, Rosie's mouth unyielding in how delicately it tasted the princess. Sweet whimpers bubbled up from her guest, but were molded into moans when she pressed her tongue inside. Stroking, caressing, teasing, the dame left nowhere without her sensual exploration.

Pulling away steadily, she felt a fire spark hot in her at the sight of the princess panting so obscenely. Just some kissing and the pretty little flower looked positively debauched. She was going to have such fun with her today.

"Oh my, I apologise, darling. I could not resist those sumptuous petals." She dragged her thumb over the pinkened flesh lightly, making the blonde shiver in front of her.

Charlie stared up at her, dumbstruck and looking like a banquet ready to be feasted on "...Madame Rosie."

Rosie traced a small, comforting circle into the skin beside her lips. "Forgive my audacity, dear. Am I correct in the knowledge that you and the Von Eldritch boy were...close?"

The question seemed to take Charlie by surprise, her cheeks coloring with heat. "S-Seviathan? U-um...we got a bit...close." Her eyes became downcast, trying to hide her discomfort towards the name.

Rosie guided her to look back up as she neared closer to the royal demon, her tone angelic but with all the persuasiveness of a British nan. "Let me overwrite those memories, my blossom. I promise it will be more than worth it." Her lips teased at the softness of Charlie's earlobe. "Do you trust me?" 

The princess' breath hitched as if she might choke on the air itself, her hands coming up to rest on her hostess' lap. "Yes...yes, I trust you."

~ ~ ~ ~

The blonde came out of the steamy bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her ivory ashen body, her face burning up with anticipation.

"Did you do as I requested, my sweet bloom?" Rosie was perched on the end of her bed gracefully, fully dressed. Noticeably beside her lap was a velvet box and a metal container sitting next to a large pillow.

Charlie gulped, feeling herself start to pant as she closed the distance between the two of them. "Yes, Madame Rosie...nothing is left." Her fingers shook as she undid the towel, letting it fall so she could bare every curve to the overlord. 

She appeared delighted, a smirk gracing her lips. "Excellent. Come, lay down on the bed now." Patting the pillow, she didn't take her hungered stare away from each dip and swell of porcelain pallid flesh.

The ball of sunshine disguised as a demon did as directed, crawling onto the bed-space alongside her generous benefactor. She let the woman firmly move her onto her side, setting her legs so she was in something like the fetal position. It made her feel both secure, yet vulnerable to what she knew was coming.

A fingertip danced achingly slow along her buttocks, as if memorizing its dimensions with purpose. "Now, I am going to go as steady as you'd like, darling. Please speak up if you need me to slow down more or stop altogether."

Nodding, Charlie could only remain silent in overwhelming arousal. The fingers that parted her ass were confident in their touch as one lightly circled her rosebud, causing her to gasp at the nerve endings that whispered of taboo pleasure. She heard Rosie unscrew the container, a moment passing before the finger returned but far slicker. The way it slid over her cherry opening was... _ sinful _ .

Closing her eyes, she focused her attention on the digit gently working her rim of muscle. Every so often, she heard herself cooing as her hole was played with, her body melting into the pillow provided for her. She felt the tip of the finger prod her bud just barely, as if curious if she'd allow it. Her response was to whimper encouragingly, "Please..."

Ever so steadily, the digit slipped its way inside her tight depths, the natural suction aiding it. Her breathing had gone ragged, the foreign feeling was making it hard to focus when synapses she wasn't aware of were firing off. Every now and then it would retreat, only to come back oiled up and soft in persistence.

She didn't know how long it had been, the minutes muddling and meshing together in bliss, but eventually the finger had worked its way fully inside, caressing her newly cleaned walls and coaxing moans from her. It was shortly after when it began pumping slow, the oil making it glide easily in her ass. There was the slightest sting at first, but her muscles eased up quicker than the burn could grow.

As she lay there, she squirmed in place, enjoying the penetration and the feeling of naughtiness. Nothing Seviathan had done came even close to how the single digit made her ache and crave for more. And more she would get. Hearing the velvet box finally move, her curiosity was piqued when the slender invader was removed.

"Do you want more, my little stargazer?" Rosie asked, voice bright and warming to her heart. When she nodded without hesitation, the woman giggled. "Such an eager bud~" Her suggestive tone didn't go without notice, before Charlie felt something cool touch her waiting hole. 

It was small, round, and went in with hardly any effort. What was a surprise, was that it wasn't alone. More followed the first, each a bit bigger than the last, and all making the pressure inside tick upwards. It was like a string of uneven pearls being fed into her ass, and it was unlike anything she imagined. 

The fullness was dizzying, her consciousness clinging. Shifting her legs only made the balls jostle and press on sensitive points, causing her to drool. She could sense her orgasm looming, as if she might astral project from the force of it. When Rosie's free hand had snaked between her legs, her eyes bugged out.

Her cunt was flooded from the anal stimulation, letting the woman move with ease. Round and round, she would boldly ignore the throbbing clit for the surrounding pinkness. Many times circling, then "accidentally" brushing against the button that could self-destruct her whole thinking process. The teasing could only go on for so long, the blaze stoking in her center, before it burst. 

Her climax burned through her, starting at the nerves in her stuffed ass and climbing its way up her spine. For a split second, she registered what was happening, but only too late as the end of the string was yanked. Her moans and whines became pitifully desperate, sobbing and wailing as the orgasm slammed through her more violently.

"That's it, dearest. No need to hold back in front of me." The sweet overlord was petting the flushed skin of her hip, dragging her nails to make lazy patterns. 

Charlie's cries warbled off after a bit, the tremors and ecstasy waning into a smoldering glow. Satisfaction tickled her pink, breathless giggles slipping out into the quiet room. It was taking tremendous effort not to doze off right there.

From her spot on the bed, the princess of Hell couldn't help but think she had found a slice of euphoric paradise. "Thank you, Madame Rosie…I loved it."

Rosie moved to lean over her, pressing a tender peck at her exposed temple with fondness. "Anytime, darling...truly."

**Author's Note:**

> And a very special thanks to gothicpeaches for educating me on Victorian/Edwardian fashion (just so I could properly strip Rosie <3)


End file.
